


Owl Feathers

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Character Death, Other, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The Battle of the Seven Potters took more from Harry than others … but it was just an owl, wasn’t it?





	Owl Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - The bad thing that no one talks about
> 
> Written for the 31 Day of FanFiction Challenge in preparation for NaNoWriMo 2017

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/36892638203/in/dateposted-public/)

White feathers shine in the dark  
Silent companion  
Loyal heart  
Wise eyes

 

Dark hair hides in the dark  
Silent child  
Broken Heart  
Old eyes

White feathers ruffle in the wind  
Silent guardian  
Wild heart  
Sharp eyes

Dark hair falls in the light  
Silent knight  
Heavy heart  
Hollow eyes

White feathers settle in the light  
Silent warrior  
grave heart  
Restless eyes

Dark hairs drops in the liquid  
Silent paladin  
Fractured heart  
Troubled eyes

White feathers slip into the night  
Silent trooper  
Battered heart  
Brave eyes

Dark hair ruffled in the dark  
Silent hero  
Troubled heart  
Empty eyes

White feathers beat at the dark  
Silent arrow  
Full Heart  
Brave eyes

Dark hair twists in the sparks  
Silent wanderer  
Shattered heart  
Sunken eyes

White feathers scream at the night  
Vicious warrior  
Faltering heart  
Closed eyes

Dark hair lights with green flash  
Screaming knight  
Icy heart  
Terrified eyes

White feathers fall in the night  
Silent protector  
Frozen heart  
Cold eyes

Dark hair ruffles in the wind  
Silent mourner  
Crumbled heart  
Ancient eyes


End file.
